The invention concerns a device for supporting and oscillating a continuous casting mold for casting molten metal, specially molten steel.
Devices of this type move large masses, which consist of the weight of the continuous casting mold with sidewalls (narrow-side plates), a support structure for the sidewalls and for water tanks, a mold frame with guide elements arranged on both sides, and oscillation drives. In addition, there is the frictional force between the surfaces of the cast strand and the mold walls during the downstroke of the oscillation drives. All together, the supporting installations for devices of this type are very heavy and, in addition, require a large amount of space, so that accessibility to the parts and assemblies that are subject to wear is complicated. However, the dismounting or mounting of parts that need to be replaced or maintained is a tedious process that requires a long shutdown of the continuous casting machine. This results in considerable economic disadvantages.
The objective of the invention is to shorten the maintenance, dismounting, and mounting times by means of a suitable structural design and thus to reduce shutdown time and expense.